Hidden Angel of the Unknown
by Daethar4U
Summary: After the Giant War, Percy seemed to get more distant from his friends. Annabeth cheats on him and his parents were murdered. Reclaiming his past as an angel took his life to a new threat. Even with a lot of power, will Percy be able to defeat the creator of the universe? (Pertemis)Promise: No joining the hunt things. Not a typical Annabeth broke Percy thing. Just a different plot!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO stories and all right belongs to Rick Riordan. His stories inspired me to write a story for Percy Jackson fans based on his characters and some events.**

**A/N: I am not a native English speaker or writer so please forgive me if there are any grammatical mistakes and others!**

** Hidden Angel of the Unknown**

**Chapter 1 (Calm before the storm) **

Percy was walking to the beach for some fresh air after a long war with the giants. He expected his life to be great afterward but he didn't know that another big event is waiting for him in the near future. The winds blow his messy black hair, covering his eyes. He stood there, lost in his own thoughts, without noticing a secret admirer.

A conch horn blown from the distance brings Percy back to reality. Percy knew that the Hunters were visiting Camp Half-Blood again. Every campers was excited to see the hunters-not because of beings their friends- but excited to participate in capture the flag tonight. The Hunters lead by lieutenant Thalia Grace, settled on the Artemis table. Phoebe and Atalanta were busy glaring at the boys who purposely flirting with members of the Hunter. Meanwhile, the Stoll brothers were busy pranking some hunters which glued them to their seats. Other hunters were shooting the Stoll brothers while the two pranksters runaway screaming their heads off.

"Hi, Perce. I miss you! Where is Annabeth?" Thalia asked while she ran to hug Percy.

"I miss you too, pinecone face. Annabeth is busy fixing and redesigning the original Greece. Where is Artemis?"

"Percy, why did you care where Artemis is? Never-mind, she said that she will explore areas outside Camp to see if there are remaining monsters left from our encounter as we come to camp. Also, she will scan the wood for our strategy for the Capture-the- Flag game tonight. Prepare to lose, Kelp Head!" She replied as she walked toward the Hunters.

Percy walked quietly to Poseidon table and Chiron stomped his hooves for attention.

"Campers, as you can see, the Hunters are here in our camp. Treat them with respect and care. Hunters, please make yourselves comfortable. You know what is coming next, right? There will be a Capture-the-flag game tonight after dinner. All magic weapons allowed and there will be no maiming or killing, understand? Anyone break the rule will result in a long lecture with Mr. D and will be spending 1 week without food and water in the attic in the Big house. Am i clear?" There are series of cheering and screaming for the game. Dinner started as usual and the nymphs flew around serving food for campers and hunters. Percy got up and walk to the fire to sacrifice some foods for the gods.

"To dad, Hestia, and Artemis." The flames quickly engulfed the food into flames and the smell of delicious food filled the air.

_Thank you, Perseus. _Percy heard the voice in his head and he replied, "Your welcome, Hestia, Thanks for everything." Percy quickly ate his dinner and prepares for the game. He got to protect the flag near the creek while the Hermes and Ares Cabins were to capture the flags. The rest of the Cabins have the duty to hold off intruders. Apollo cabins were positioned on trees because there are good with long range weapon such as bows and arrows to attack the hunters from the trees.

"Begin!" yelled Chiron. The Ares Cabin charged the hunters while the Hermes kids sneak to the creek for the hunters' flag. Thalia was busy electrocuting campers who are crazy enough to cross the creek. Phoebe and Diana were the first hunters to break through the campers defenses and they knocked out most campers with their hunters' knife. Soon, both hunters were near the blue flag of the campers. As they advanced the flag, water erupted around them forming a huge water serpent. Arrows by arrows, they shoot the water serpent but only to find that it went through the monster harmlessly.

"Give up? Why don't the hunters give campers some chance to win this game? 52 wins in a row isn't enough for you guys?" Percy asked from behind a tree.

"Your campers are born to lose, _boy! _Don't YOU DARE to insult our pride! You boys are always too proud of yourselves. Stubborn are your main characters! Come out and fight us yourself, or are you a coward only to hide behind your water monster butt?" Phoebe sneered.

"Ok, let's fight and see if you can prove your words. Nico, take Diana while i deal with Phoebe!" Suddenly, skeleton hands shots up from the ground and form skeletal soldiers around Diana. Nico stepped out of the shadow and engaged with Diana. Percy-on the other hand- was attacking Phoebe with Riptide and Phoebe blocked his blow with her hunter knife. Percy, who mastered swordsmanship, easily unarmed Phoebe. Phoebe challenged him with a hand to hand combat. Percy capped back his sword to a pen and put it back in his pocket.

"Okay, Phoebe. Why don't you relax? It's just a game, right? Chill out! Don't take it too serious and-"

"Shut up and fight!" Phoebe spat on his face and charged.

"You should listen to other people too. Just hearing that some men are bad and boastful didn't means that all of them are that kind. Take your time-"his words were cut short as Phoebe kicked him in the face and he flew and crash to the nearest tree.

"You really are a seaweed brain, Fight like Sh*t, ruin your reputation as Savior of Olympus!" Phoebe smirked and she continued to attack Percy who proceeded in getting up. Percy took the advantage to kick her leg which made her lose her footing and stumbled. Percy uncapped Riptide and used the hilt to knock her cold.

"Nico, Are you finished with Diana?" Percy turned around just in time to see Nico knocked out Diana.

"Oomph! This girl is tougher than i expected and it takes." A mini lightning bolt cut him short and knocked him cold.

"Don't underestimate the Hunters of Artemis, Death Breath." Thalia smirked. "Feel some _little _shocking from the daughter of Zeus. Oh, I forgot Seaweed Brain is here. Give the flag to me or feel my wrath. Come on, Perce, don't have to fight just give me the flag, cousin."

"Since, when you get some ego from Lord Zeus, lightning bug? You don't have to bring his long speech, Thals." Percy teased to mess with Thalia. Thalia was getting mad by then and electricity sparkled around her. She raised her hand and summoned a lightning toward Percy. He ducked just in time to raise a water serpent against Thalia. He stayed behind the tree while the water Serpent attacked Thalia. She can only destroy the water monster temporary. It quickly reformed and Thalia energy was waning. A cheer was heard from the other side of the forest. Jason has captured the Hunters' flag.

"Hey, Perce. You win! Next time, expect to lose. You are lucky."

"Stop being a badass, Sparky."

"What did you just called me?" Thalia questioned, obviously pissed off.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Well..., how about this?" A spark hit Percy directly in the chest.

"Ow! Ow! Why did you do that? It's hurt! You need an anger management skill, Thals."

"Shut up, Kelp-for-brains." She stomped off toward the big house.

Percy followed her and sat down at the Poseidon table. Chiron declared, "The winners are the Campers! Campers go to your own cabins and Hunters go to your own cabin. Take some rest for tomorrow activities. Dismiss!" Campers and Hunters scattered to their own cabins. Percy said good night to Chiron and went to his cabin. His cabin has smell of the sea and it is quite refreshing. A fountain lay in the center of the cabin for Irish messages.

_Irish message, _thought Percy, _why didn't i think of that before to contact Annabeth._

" oh, Fleecy, Do me a solid; Show me Annabeth Chase, Original Greece."

The mist shimmered and showed Annabeth sitting with a blonde boy talking to each other under the night sky. She was lost in the conversation to notice the Irish Message.

"Annabeth? How are you?" Percy asked, obviously uneasy seeing the blonde boy near Annabeth

"Uh, Percy, I'm fine. Just tired working on the construction. Percy, er..., this is David, Son of Apollo. He was taking a vacation in Greece and we meet. David, this is Percy Jackson." The two boys nodded to acknowledge that information.

"David? Can you leave for a bit? I need to talk with Percy with one thing."

"Okay! Bye Percy!" David said before he stood up and walked away.

"Percy, i want to tell you one thing. Promise me that you will not do anything stupid after i tell you this."

Percy nodded.

"Percy, I think we need to break up." Silence...

"Percy? Are you okay?" Percy nodded. Annabeth has expected Percy to protest and angry at her for cheating him but now he is calm.

"I'm okay, Annabeth. At least we can still be friends, right?" Annabeth was surprised how he was eager to accept the truth that she breaks up with him.

"We can still be friends." Percy squat his hands through the mist." Darkness...

**A/N: Sorry, some parts are a bit lame. I know. I am not quite descriptive because i am not good at figurative elements. Anyway, comments are welcome to help me improve my writing skill for grade 8. Thanks you. No bad comments please.**

**P.S: Can you please help me think of some plots that match my title? I want the rising actions because i already have the climax though-out. I want my story long and not too early to the main point.**

**Thanks(^_^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO stories and all right belongs to Rick Riordan. His stories inspired me to write a story for Percy Jackson fans based on his characters and some events.**

**A/N: I am not a native English speaker or writer so please forgive me if there are any grammatical mistakes and others!**

** Hidden Angel of the Unknown**

** Chapter 2(The Storm)**

_Before_

"_Percy, i want to tell you one thing. Promise me that you will not do anything stupid after i tell you this."_

_Percy nodded._

"_Percy, I think we need to break up." Silence..._

"_Percy? Are you okay?" Percy nodded. Annabeth has expected Percy to protest and angry at her for cheating him but now he is calm._

"_I'm okay, Annabeth. At least we can still be friends, right?" Annabeth was surprised how he was eager to accept the truth that she breaks up with him._

"_We can still be friends." Percy squat his hands through the mist." Darkness..._

_Now(Annabeth POV)_

I never thought that Percy would take that information calmly. I expected him to shout and yell at me or something. But now, he act as if he already knew i cheated him. The truth is i love him as a brother to me all along. I thought that i love him like i thought i love Luke. Now i found my true love, David.

He is a son of Apollo but he seemed to have interest in construction like me. He always stopped at my place and invited me to lunch or dinner. He has not confessed his love toward me yet but i know that he will. He knew my feelings and respects my rights. Not that Percy didn't have all of that traits but it is because David seemed closer to me.

I didn't notice that David had come back and was sitting next to me. I was thinking about the events a moment ago. _Did make the right choice? Does David actually love me? Why would Percy take the news deadly calm? Is-_

"-nnabeth, Annabeth! Are you alright? You to notice you are spacing out again. I called you about ten times and you didn't even bulge."

"I'm okay, just lost in my own thought that i didn't notice you. Sorry."

"Is something bothering you?"

This is how David seemed closer to me: he always asked me if i am alright and care for my feelings. I replied, "No, David. Let's get back to work." Then we walked back to our own sleeping quarters.

As i am preparing for bed, i thought that i am the luckiest person alive on the planet because i got the job to redesign Olympus after the Second Titan War and redesign ancient Greece after the Giant War. Being a child of Athena as i am, i love work that requires brain and i love to have a chance to visit Greece since i was twelve. The next thing i knew was that i am in the kingdom of Morpheus.

**Percy POV**

I ran and i ran. I don't know where but just ran to escape the misery. I acted as if i am strong and i will not cry in front of her but in the inside, my heart turned into liquid. I love her but she wanted to break up. I respect her decision and want her to be happy but i am quite disappointed with her. She should have had look into the past where i risk my life to safe her and even go into Tartuarus with her. This is how she pays me back. This might be how Luke felt in the first place.

I finally noticed that I reached Zeus fist. I don't care if the harpies catch me out of my cabin at night. I just want to a lone and far from everyone. I shed my tear. I don't care. Nobody will see me. The Great Hero of Olympus suffered heartbreak and cry as a girl. I cried until there is no tear to shed and fell asleep with a demigod dream...

_I was floating in nowhere, just darkness. I can only see myself floating in the endless void. Suddenly a huge pairs of eyes are in front of me. _

_ "Who are you?" my ADHD kicked in._

_ "Impatient are we? I am the unknown, Perseus Jackson. I am here to warn you a great threat is about to come. Be ready. A future awaits you. Be brave. Do not fear death. Be hard on yourself."_

_ "I don't understand. Aren't the titans and Gaea were defeated?"_

_ "This enemy is more ancient. Be prepared. He will try to tear you apart with the rest of the Olympians. Wake up! Everyone in Camp is looking for you."_

_ "Why would you tell me this?"_

_ "No time," came the reply._

"Peeeerccccccccccccy" "Percy!" I woke up to hear people shouting my name. What is the time? Uh, 9:00 in the morning. I must have miss breakfast and Sword fighting class.

"I am HERE!" I shouted back. I trotted to the big house where everyone is waiting for me. I am nervous at that point. The Seven of the previous prophecy and the Cabins Counselors were meeting at the ping pong table for war council.

"W-What happened?" I asked.

"While you were missing, a group of about 1000 monsters and hellhounds attacked camp. Somehow, they managed to pass the protection of the pine tree." Chiron explained. He looked older and his tone is quite concerning.

"Percy, Where have you been?" asked Hazel. "We were worried that you might be in some kind of trouble.

I quickly replied, not to raise suspicion, "I woke up early and go to Zeus Fist and fell asleep there."

"Oh, that's explained why you don't answer our call." Leo stated.

"Are there any death or anything?" I questioned.

"Actually, we have many casualties but no death. No serious injuries." Will Solace reported.

"What troubled us the most is how the monsters got together and formed armies. We have already defeated Gaea and Cronos, so who are there leader?" Jason asked.

I asked, "What do you noticed about the monsters as they fight?"

"Some of the leader have golden auras surrounded them just like when i got the blessing from my dad."

"Golden auras, from what i learned, those colors can only produce by primordial or ancient beings." Malcolm informed.

"So, this means we are fighting Primordial, huh?" Clarisse asked.

"I am not so sure but we better tell the Olympian council about this attack. Percy looked over camp while i report this to the Olympians. We are expecting an attack soon. The rest of you need to prepare your cabins for the attack. Dismiss."

I'm beginning to get nervous because it is exactly the same concept as my dream. Who might this ancient being is? Why would they care to fight us? I was walking out when Chiron called out, "Percy, May you come here please?"

Uh oh, something is definitely wrong by the look of his face. I slowly sat down next to him.

"I am sorry, Percy. Your mom and your step dad were found dead this morning. Someone murdered them. I'm sorry Percy." Tears streamed down my face. I am lost for words. First, Annabeth cheated him and now... his parents are dead. It can't be.

"You LIED. MY PARENTS IS NOT DEAD!" I yelled. "IT CAN'T BE. NO! NO! NO! WHAT DID I DO TO GET THIS?" I ran out of the Big House to the beach. For the second time of my day, i cried. Why? Why?

"Your parents are in Elysium, Percy. They talked to me and told me to tell you not to blame yourself for their death." A voice behind me said. I turned around and saw Nico standing behind him.

"Nico, it is my fault that they died. I made many enemies and they got revenged by killing my innocent parents." I told him. "Annabeth also broke up with me." Nico looked surprised and i told him not to do anything to her. She is already happy.

"I am sorry, Percy." He replied.

"You don't have to pity me, Death Breath. I don't like that. I will get revenge." I stood up and walked to my cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO stories and all right belongs to Rick Riordan. His stories inspired me to write a story for Percy Jackson fans based on his characters and some events.**

**Thanks for the Reviews.**

**A/N: I am not a native English speaker or writer so please forgive me if there are any grammatical mistakes and others!**

** Hidden Angel of the Unknown**

**Chapter 3(Death)**

_Before_

"_Nico, it is my fault that they died. I made many enemies and they got revenged by killing my innocent parents." I told him. "Annabeth also broke up with me." Nico looked surprised and i told him not to do anything to her. She is already happy._

_ "I am sorry, Percy." He replied._

_ "You don't have to pity me, Death Breath. I don't like that. I will get revenge." I stood up and walked to my cabin..._

_Now_

**Nico POV**

Percy seemed to have a hard life. Now he loses everything he had that can give him comfort. But he still has me. I have to admit that i still have a crush on Percy but now as a brother. The morning his parents died, i got a sense that two life forces are running low. It seemed to affect me more than other dead souls. That moment, i realized that Percy's parents were dead.

I actually guided them to the Underworld as being King of the Ghost. They were taken to the Underworld judge and the judges are Minos, George Washington, David Jefferson, and my sister, Bianca De Angelo. Minos planned to put them in Asphodel (**Is that the name?**) but the other judges ruled over him. At last, Sally and Paul archived Elysium.

I got to ask them who murdered them. The only answer that i got is that they heard a flash and everything went black. The murderer must be very powerful because they killed without the victim notice. Sally, being a clear sighted mortal, can't even see through the mist to see who this person is.

I know the feeling that Percy went through right now: the feeling to lose someone you love dearly. It is an unexplainable feeling. Depressed? Anger? Hatred? All of those mixed together to form a feeling that you thought everything was your fault. Percy's fatal flaw is loyalty and being that, he will blame himself for his lost. When i lose Bianca, I mostly blame myself for her death. I acted as Percy's fault but in reality it is me to blame. Percy did his best to save her and he is nowhere close to our family's line. _I _should be the one to be blame for her death.

I walked back to the Arena and dueled with some Ares kid but i can't see Percy in sight. He was supposed to teach campers this time. Okay, he needs time to cool down. It has been a long night.

**Percy POV**

I walked away from Nico and dived into the beach. It is my favorite place to be alone this time. The water made me feel better. It makes me calm and comfortable. I can't believe i lose everything in less than a day. When Annabeth broke up with me, ¾ 0f my soul was dead. When mom and Paul were dead, ½ of my soul was demolished. ¼ of the soul was left to live without meaning.

I bet my friends are looking for me this time because i didn't show up for sword class. I have no care right now. Why am i still alive? Why would i get stuck in this world of gods, monsters, and primordial? Why would i still be pawn of the Olympians?

Suddenly, the water around me hissed and stirred. Normally, the water would be calm because my father controls this body of water for camp. This is not a good sign. A huge kraken emerged from the depth of the water and attacked me before i had a chance to swim back to land. My special ability to breath in water saved me because i am stuck in the kraken's tentacles. I pull out Riptide and started slashing the kraken. The more i stirred, the tighter it wrapped around me. I can't breathe. I know that some of my rips are broken. I am doomed.

An idea suddenly popped up in my mine. I am Poseidon's son, right? I tried to boil the water around the kraken. After thirty seconds, bubbles formed around the kraken. The monster screamed in pain while loosen its grip over my body. I raised Riptide and used the water to shoot me to the monster's head. My sword embedded itself in the monster's head and the Kraken exploded to golden dust.

I swam back to the shore and found the camp under attacked. They were attacked by sea monsters. Not normal sea monsters but ancient sea monster. I quickly used the water to heal my injuries and summoned a massive tsunami that swept all the monsters away. Powers came from energy and right now my energy storage is low. As i dragged myself to land, a 6 feet celestial bronze trident ticked out of my chest. Pain.

I turned around, ignoring the burning pain in my chest. Behind me stood Oceanus, primordial god of the Sea, and he was smiling triumphantly.

"Well, finally the famous Percy Jackson got himself a trident on his chest." sneered Oceanus.

I continued to glare at him intently. He flinched a little bit but quickly recovered when he saw blood trickled down my mouth. I heard some of my friends charging Oceanus. Others like Hazel and Thalia came and catch me before i fall. Blood was oozing from my wounds and the cuts were poisoned. Thalia screamed my name again and again but i don't have the strength to reply. I looked over to see Oceanus squat my friends one by one until they all lay unconscious. At this point, i am angry. Very angry. Who do he thinks he is to dare and attack my friends? I quickly gather up my strength and stood up. Thalia and Hazel also stood up and sturdy me. I thought about my life from Annabeth cheating me to losing my parents to fighting the wars. Rage boiled beneath my blood and i can feel the Earth shaking at a magnitude of about 19 Richter scale (**if possible). **The ocean seemed to obey my will and it created a huge hurricane while the sky created a huge thunderstorm. Everything stuck Oceanus at once. What is left of him is golden dust.

My strength is fading. Small black dot is what i see. Darkness took over me and the last thing i heard were the screams, "Percy! You can't be dead!"...

**A/N: Well, How do you think about chapter 3?**

** Please review if you have any suggestion or comments. If there are any mistakes, please tell me. I appreciate your comments. Thanks!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW! Chapter 4 is coming up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO stories and all rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

** I am happy to see people add the story to their favorites and some reviews. Wow! 14 followers from chapter 1 to 3 but i want to see some of these people's criticism. REVIEW, IT CAN HELP ME TO CORRECT MY MISTAKE! Please. Tell me what you think. Here is chapter 4.**

** Hidden Angel of the Unknown **

**Chapter 4(A New Life)**

At camp Half-blood, every campers moan for their hero's death, Perseus Jackson. A beautiful funeral shroud was burned in honor of the son of Poseidon. The symbol of a trident burned silently in the cold night. All of the Olympians were there, sitting on their thrones around the shroud. Every Olympians moaned for the hero's death especially Hestia and Poseidon.

The campers were all quiet while the moon was dimmed. Losing Percy to them was like losing a main part of defense. Jason was sent to gather Roman forces to Camp Half-blood. The others that remained wept silently. Nico was missing but he was crying in his cabin so that no ones can hear him. His best friend had died and felt that he didn't protect Percy as a best friend could. He shadowed travel to the underworld to see Percy Spirit.

Thalia was crying loudly. Her best friend that truly knew her and shared similar life had passed out. There is no way they can share the same adventures again. She wept and wept until she collapsed from exhaustion. The other hunters just had grim faces and other rushed to catch Thalia and took her to the Artemis cabin.

Chiron wept because Percy was his favorite student. He treated Percy as a son and he has to admit that Percy was far greater than other heroes that he taught these past millenniums. He can't belief a great hero Percy was, have a terrible and painful end. Nevertheless, he was still a great hero.

Suddenly, Hades broke the silence.

"Poseidon, put out the fire quick!"

"Why? Can't he rest in peace?" Poseidon asked, slightly angry.

"I said NOW!" Hades yelled, quite impatient.

Poseidon summoned water and splashed the half-burning shroud. Hades quickly ran over to the shroud expecting to see Percy's body. Everybody gasped. Where Percy's body should have been was just a piece of the Minotaur's horn. His body seemed to vanish.

"TELL ME HADES, WHERE IS MY SON?" Poseidon yelled after recovering from the shock.

"How am i supposed to know where he is? I can't find even his soul in the underworld!" Hades said.

"What?!" yelled Zeus. "He can't just disappear, isn't he?"

"That's the case, Brother." explained Hades.

Nico appeared from the shadow and told his dad obviously worried, "Dad! I can't find Percy's soul. What happened?" He gasped as he saw the empty shroud. "w- What happened?"

Everyone was confused as he was.

**Percy POV**

I woke up with a strange buzzing sound around my ears. I don't know where i am but it is clearly not someplace i knew of. What shocked me the most is that i am almost transparent! I was in the middle a huge- what i mean is HUGE- throne room. A throne sat across the room was embedded with precious metals on earth and other that i never see. A man sat on the throne patiently for me to gain my footing.

"Where am I?" I blurted.

"Still impatient like the last time." The man stated.

"The last time? Am i supposed to be dead right now? What am i doing here?" I shot my questions fast as a machine gun.

"Let me introduce myself: I am the Unknown, you mentor. Remember the last time i visited you in your dream? The time has come for you, Percy. You should remember your past right now. First, would you like to have a new life or should i say your old life?"

"I would if i have a chance." I replied as a matter of fact.

The man whistles piercingly, echoing around the hall. Three pops can be heard as the three fates appeared out of nowhere. They surprised me by carrying a stretcher with my body on top. _He_ or _I_ was deadly pale but nonetheless was clean with no wounds.

"Enter your own body, Perseus." The fates said at the same time.

"Percy, mams" my ADHD kicked in again. The three old women stared at me blankly with no signs that they heard my correction. With that, i entered my unconscious body. For about 30 minutes, i lay there unable to move because; my body is slowly recognizing my soul. I can only hear the fates and the throne man (see, i am still a seaweed brain!) discussing something. I can make it out some words such as him...life...should know...no...Powers...help...Camp Half-blood...trouble.

I started to move my arm and they quickly stopped their conversation. The fates seemed a bit pissed off. I noticed that all of them were nervous and shaking. The Unknown quickly regained his composure and said to me, "Percy, you should remember your old life. Let me show you!"

With a boom, i am sent hurling toward the past...

**A/N: How was that? What would Percy find? **

** Next Chapter will be in CHB. A prophecy is coming.**

** Review!(^_^)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO stories. All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

**THIS PAGE IS DEDICATED TO NIK1627 FOR HELPING ME WITH MY GRAMMARS. THANKS!**

**Hidden Angel of the Unknown**

**Chapter 5 (The Prophecy)**

Camp half-blood was still recovering from their lost. The camp became quieter and the Olympians visited their children more often. Still, none of them knew where Percy's body and soul was. Hades was furious because he was king of the underworld and no soul had vanished under his nose without him noticing before.

At dinner one evening, an unexpected event happened. Green mist swept out of Rachel's mouth and she became stiff. Then, she spoke in several voices all at once;

The old hero and the new hero shall meet

A fake hero has such a feat

One of them shall have a threat

While the other one, considered dead

Ancient ones wakes from their slumber

Against Olympus, they plunder

Only to save by one of the hero

Olympus be high or low

Angel shall save the day

Find unexpected love, they say

By then, everyone has gone silent. It is so silent that you might think that you are deaf (just exaggeration). Rachel collapsed on the Mess Hall floor and some Apollo campers brought her to the infirmary. Mr. D broke the silence.

"Well... It seems that another great prophecy is on the ride. You brats didn't have to go on quest this time just wait patiently." After that, he summoned a diet coke and sipped noisily without care in the world.

"I guess Mr. D should inform this to the council. Okay, cabins counselors come with me to the ping pong table. We have things to discuss. Stolls, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, Nico, and Leo came with us.

With that, Mr. D flashed himself to Olympus and Chiron headed toward the big house.

AT THE BIG HOUSE

"Campers, what we heard earlier today, the next great prophecy was issued. As Mr. D had said, this prophecy did not required quests. The best that we can do is waiting." Chiron announced.

"What is the meaning of line 1, the old hero and the new hero shall meet?" Piper asked quite confused.

"Whoever the old hero is, he or she will be here and the new hero might be the new campers." Malcolm suggested.

"It can be but one of them has a threat and that is betrayal or harm to us" Jason stated. The mentioned of the threat dropped everybody moon.

"Of course, we will be careful of that." Chiron assured.

"Next line: While the other one, considered dead," Grover said. "This could be anyone, from Beckendorf to others from the Second titan War. Beckendorf is my main suspicion because we didn't know he died or not when the Princess Andromeda exploded."

"I agree." Leo said as his hands were busy fumbling with some scraps of metal.

"What about the Ancient ones?" chirped Clarisse. The mentioned of the name seemed to drop the temperature by a hundred degrees.

"I am sure they are the Primordial because from the last fight we also confirmed that the Primordial attacked us." Nico said.

"We are getting close." Hazel said while thinking. "It is quite obvious that they wanted to destroyed Olympus and rule again."

"The hardest part is the Angel saving the day. What does that supposed to mean? There are no angels!" Jason exclaimed.

"Remember, prophecy have double meaning, Jason." Chiron explained.

"Awww, Don't tell be angel fell in love at the end." Clarisse said acting as if it is the yuckiest thing she ever heard of.

"That appeared to all of the meaning. I think it is the best way we can think of. Okay, meeting adjourned" Chiron dismissed everybody while lost at his own thought.

OUTSIDE THE CAMP BORDER

A teenager can be seen running away from a pack of hellhounds close to camp. Everyone ran to the border to see the boy fought the beasts with his hunting knife. Before campers ran to help him, the boy did something unexpected, he shut his eyes and a huge water torrent burst from the ground. The water surrounded the monsters and drowned them to death. Their essence rapidly went back to Tartaurus. Then the teenager collapsed from exhaustion. Campers had gone stiff. This new camper is a son of Poseidon and he used water with any training. Even Percy can't do that in the first day! Apollo campers rushed out to take the teenager to the infirmary. It is obvious that this is the new hero of the prophecy. In the first day, he has done a great feat.

In the morning, Chiron visited the new hero at the infirmary. He was sleeping there wide awake. Chiron approached the boy and asked, "What is your name, hero?"

"I am Ronald Hermann. You can just call me Ron for short but who are you?" Ron asked.

"I am Chiron, the centaur. I worked at this camp and as an activities director."

"As in the Chiron: Achilles' instructor, and other heroes' teachers?" Ron asked. Chiron moved closer to comfort Ron.

"Welcome to this world, Ron. Every camper here had to admit that they will not survive to adulthood. They had to take the truth. You appeared to know a lot about Greek myth, right? Nonetheless, i explained to you again. You are a demigod. A product from a god has relations with mortal. Specifically, you are a son of Poseidon, one of the big three, Storm Bringer, and Earth Shaker."

"Wow! Where is my dad?" Ron asked hoping to see his dad for the first time.

"He cannot visit you this time because of the Ancient Law. It forbids the gods to get involved with mortal affairs. That means that he cannot visit or help you directly." Chiron replied sadly.

"After you recover, you can go to Poseidon Cabin and settle there. You don't have to share the cabin because you are the last son of Poseidon after one died 3 days ago. A great hero he is." Chiron slowly shook his head sadly.

"Thanks, Chiron. What is his name by the way?" Ron asked.

"Perseus Jackson." Chiron said proudly. "See you at dinner Ron!"

Chiron was sad. The look of Ron reminded him so much of Percy. He had the same green eyes and messy hair. The difference is that his hair is light brown and not raven black hair like Percy. Chiron was sure Ron is the child of the prophecy. He hopped Ron would not be a threat.

Chiron forgot to mention the death of Percy to Annabeth! He quickly IM Annabeth to tell the late new. He was so sad and busy to inform Annabeth of her boyfriend's death. Just like he expected, Annabeth took the news drastically. She cried the whole time Chiron told her. Chiron was surprised to see a blonde boy comforted her.

He was exhausted from the events that day and decided to take some rest in the Big House. The rest of the day, he kept thinking about the prophecy. He signs. A new war had started with a very important prophecy.

**A/N: Next chapter will be about Percy's memories. I hope you like it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO stories. All rights and recognition goes to Rick Riordan.**

** I am so eager to share this chapter so much that i forgot to check my work. Sorry, if there are any mistakes. **

**Here is Chapter 6. **

** Hidden Angel of the Unknown**

**Chapter 6 (Remembering the Past)**

Percy was dazed and he didn't know where he was. Somehow, the Unknown send him to a movie theater. A movie theater? Yep! That's definitely a movie theater. The problem is that there is only one seat and it is kind or creepy. A 3-D goggle was resting on top of the seat. Percy was curious so he sat on the seat and put on the goggle. He was viewing someone's past as in a third person perspective! _Cool, _he thought. A flash back caught Percy by surprise and a deep voice narrated the movie. (**Kind of like a movie.**)

_Long time ago, before the Universe was created, there were two ancient beings. They are the first beings to be born from raw energy. Unknown was the brother and Void was the sister. They share domains and created everything from dark matter to atoms. Over millennia, were quite bored with just the two of them. They created 4 offspring to help them control the universe. The brothers are Evanaj, Firej, Watereath, and Windaj. _

_ Evanaj, the oldest son, have complete control over things related to earth dirt for examples plants and other nature. Brown mixed with green wings sprouted from his back making him glow as bright as a star. Green and brown aura surrounded him in a faint glow. Because he was quite shy, he always wore a cloak and hoodie to cover his face. His main weapon of destruction was the sword, Dirture (Dirt vs. Nature). _

_ Firej, the second son, have dominance over fires and other heat. Stars and the Sun are his main symbols. He took form of an elf and has the main weapon of destruction of the bow, Fury. Red wings sprouted from his backs giving him a fiery red glow for an aura._

_ Watereath, the third son, have control over water. He wore black armor with blue lining and a sky blue cape. His main weapon of destruction is the trident, Hydro. His blue wings stood proudly over his shoulders while he radiates pure hydro energy. _

_ The last son, Windaj, have powers over the wind. He wore lose clothing and carried his main weapon of destruction, the Staff of Current. __**(At this point picture the younger Gandalf.) **__He has white wings and radiates energy equal of those of his brother. _

_ These are the first offspring of Unknown and Void. They are the ANGEL, the 4 full power of the universe. _

_Line breaks-Line breaks_

_ Over time, Unknown and Void created many other beings including Chaos, Nebular, Celestial (who later faded, and Galaxy (Yeah! the newest version of Android!). Later, Chaos started to create other beings himself. His children were Nyx, Cronos, Ouranous, Erebus, Hydros, Pontus, and many more. Those called themselves the Primordial. _

_ Later on Chaos led a rebellion against his father. His siblings and children joined him to overthrow Unknown. At that time, power between the two sides were balanced since Unknown still has the 4 Angels. As the war dragged on, Chaos successfully brainwashed the angels to side with him. The traitors are Evanaj, Watereath, and Windaj. Firej fought side by side with his father until the rebels cornered him and his father. Unknown, knowing this is his last stand, used his power to absorb the other 3 angels' powers into Firej. Since Firej needed at least a century to adopt all the powers, Unknown, sent his son toward Earth. He blocked all Firej's power except water not to arise suspicions from the rebels. The power he can temporary used was the opposite of his main powers. The rebels might not suspect him for Firej. He also took all of Firej's memories until the time comes..._

_ Poseidon, tricked by ancient magic claimed Firej as his own son. Firej believed himself to be Perseus Jackson._

Percy shuddered and gasped. He waited for a moment so that his body can process the information. He can't believe it! He was son of Unknown, the first being, Second Angel of Fires. A huge powerful force slammed into his chest. He felt pain like his chest was burning. The pain stopped abruptly stopped but his body was still burning. Then, he began to glow and glow...

A powerful explosion burst from Percy. In the middle of the crater was Firej, the Angel of Fires, Elf Angel, standing in his 6, 7 immortal forms. Red, fiery wings sprouted from his back, emitting pure heat. The Last Hidden Angel of the Unknown has returned...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO stories.**

** My grammar is still bad. Hopefully i can improve! Thanks for the help of Blackjackxx and the continuous support of Nik1627.**

**Here we go with another chapter...**

** Hidden Angel of the Unknown**

**Chapter 7 (The Return)**

Firej/ Percy appeared in the throne room where Unknown was waiting for him patiently.

"Father, what happened after i left?", Firej asked with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Firej, my son, I am happy to see you back. I am sorry to send you to yet another difficult life." Unknown said grimly.

"No father. Don't say like that. You sent me to a life that taught me how to interact, love, and live with other people. I learned the meanings of pain. I learned my lesson well, father. But, why? What happened after I left? I should have been there for you when you needed me!"

"Don't get too impatient, Firej. It seems that your Percy Jackson's traits are still there, right? At the time before I sent you to earth, I used my last strength to transfer your brothers' power into you. In the process, they all faded. Now you can control all other elements. Even with 3 of your brothers gone, Chaos got quite an advantage to corner me. Seeing how hopeless I was, I took out my sword, Cosmos-the most powerful weapon in the universe. I slammed it against Chaos sword and it blasted him and his army several light-years away. Only Chaos arrived back in time to see me flickered and vanished. I used up pretty much of my strength to wield the sword, so I ran out of energy. Chaos thought that I had faded and he declared himself king of the Universe. The truth is that the sword hided my presence until I had recovered and gained enough strength. And now, here I am!" Unknown explained. Firej sat across his throne, listening to the tale with ease. He was relieved to see that his father had survived.

"I am sorry father, I couldn't help you!" Firej said, apparently not comfortable with what his father had faced".

"It is okay, my son. Now we are reunited, but you need to leave soon. Earth badly needs your help. Chaos has waged war against the gods. They would not stand a chance without you. I would like to help but I'm struck with these stupid ancient laws. Since you are an immortal and you are an Angel, you can help the mortals and the demigods directly. I think you should go immediately, your camp is under attack!"

"I will make you proud, Father!", Firej said and turned to leave but only to find himself in a different room. The room was completely black. The only light came from the room was in the center of the room. Firej approached the light source. He was surprised to see a bow and its matching quivers floating in the center of the room. His father's voice echoed around the room, 'This is Cosmos, my former sword. After centuries of modifying it, I finally turned it into a bow for you. Once you hold it, it will be yours forever. Remember, only you can use it. The ones who hold it without your permission will get their soul burned away, never to reborn. Take it, my son'.

"Thank You, this will be my replacement for Fury. I will keep the name Cosmos for it!" Firej grabbed the handle carefully, admiring the intricate designs. It was whiter than a piece of paper. The moment his hand touch it, it changed into a fiery red color. The tips were designed with ancient languages and they consisted of blue, green, and brown colors. The bow burned every time, Firej handled it. Firej, being the Angel of fires was unharmed by the flames of Cosmos.

'This is my last gift to you, Firej. With your powers, you can shape shift into any animal or person you desire to be. Be careful, your bow is powerful enough to destroy the whole planet'.

"Thanks, dad.", the old Percy was back. With that, he disappeared in a column of blue, red, green, and brown flames.

a/a/a/a/a/a/aa/a/a/aa/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/aa/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a

Chiron POV

One week. One week can make a huge difference. Even if I'd lived for a millennia, I had to admit that 1 week was very important. One week since Percy's death and since Ronald arrived.

The camp had gone back to normal but not the way it was supposed to be. Ron had changed too since the last time I'd met him. He began to gain trust from the campers but he had a huge amount of ego. He thought that he could do anything being one of the big three's sons. I thought that he would have the same nature as Percy, but it is completely different. He didn't even want to listen to me anymore.

I wished Percy was here to show his half-brother some manners. Campers knew that he will be a child of the prophecy so they worshipped him like a god. They respect him and everything. Now, they hardly listen to me at all!

Percy, where are you?

I heard roars and commotions on the camp border. I galloped to see a monster army roughly of about 500 monsters was about to attack the camp.

"Everyone, get in position!," I said and the blew the conch horn three times.

A/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/aa/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a/a

Annabeth POV

I still cannot believe that Percy was dead. It was my fault that he died and I didn't even go to his ceremony.

I am ashamed of myself. Ashamed that I broke his heart just before his final breath. He had done many things for me but I failed to see his true values. Now I am heading back to CHB with David. Since the last couple of days, he had stayed close with me to make me feel better. Being a modest lover that he is, he also shared my sadness when my ex-boyfriend's death. He didn't mind me mourning for Percy's death.

When we arrived at Camp Half-blood, i was surprised to see the camp under attacked. There are several dozens of dracaenae, hellhounds, Cyclopes, and drakons. There were several empousi and the Minotaur. The Ares camper fought the drakons while other demigods fought the other monsters. David quickly drew his bow and joined the fight. I rushed out to eliminate the empousi. From the corner of my eyes, i saw a teenage with brown hair and sea-green eyes. PERCY! No, Percy didn't have brown hair. He might be a son of Poseidon. He was dueling with the Minotaur and he was pretty weak by Percy's standard against the Minotaur.

We quickly destroyed the monsters but a few drakons and hellhounds remained. We were about to kill them all when a bright light flashed in the middle of the battle field. We quickly opened our eyes and standing there is the titan lord of light, Krios.

"Ha, ha. It looks like our demigod friends are winning a game! Surrender and join us to gain honor and riches. Don't you know that you guys are just pawn of the Olympians?" He mocked and waved his hands. Another unit of dracaena and drakons appeared out of nowhere. "See, you would not win anyway!"

A group of campers tried to attack Krios but Krios emitted bright powerful lights and knocked them cold. Every camper had gone quite. Chiron was trembling as he aimed his crossbow at the titan.

Before we attacked, the sky darkened and everyone including the titan's army looked up at the sky. A huge comet was hurling toward camp! We stared at it in horror. It landed with a loud crash and everything within its 20 yards radius was knocked out by the powerful force. The debris and smoke finally cleared, revealing the most beautiful and handsome man I'd ever seen. He stood at 6 feet 7 inches with red wings sprouting from his back. The red glow around his body made him seemed creepy and dangerous.

Krios stared at the wing-man in shock. "W-who are you, Demon?" he gathered up the courage to ask. The wing-man glared at him, making Krios flinched. The other campers' mouth was gaped open.

"I am Firej, Son of the Unknown, the second being, the last hidden Angel of Fires. Adopting the powers of water, wind, and earth. Also known as..."

**Thanks again, readers. Chapter 8 is coming next!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"... Also known as Perseus Jackson.", the angel said. Everyone's mouth dropped open. Krios laughed, "Hah hah! So this is the Perseus Jackson, hiding behind the chickens' feather. You think i would be afraid of that?" Firej literally have steam shooting out of his ears.

"YOU DARE TO SAY THAT IN FRONT OF ME? YOU INSOLENT FOOL!" Firej exclaimed. He raised his left hand and Cosmos materialized in his grasp. The moment it touch his hands, a shockwave blasted a dozen monsters to dust. A quiver full of flaming arrows appeared at his back. Reaching for an arrow, Firej shoot an approaching drakon. Krios watched in horror as the drakon screeched. Its inner organs burned by the dark red fire. Its soul was burned and the essence was absorbed by the bow. The bow seemed to burn brighter than normal. Krios charged Firej after he summoned all his courage to move. Firej open his burning wings and shot into the sky. Krios, hoping to blind the angel by emitting harmful light, burned himself with all his power. Firej used the advantage to shoot the still burning Krios. Since, Firej have control over fires and light, he quickly put out Krios light and pulled his bow.

"Any last word, Krios?" Firej asked. Before the titan can say anything, he aimed his bow at the titan's head. Krios screamed in agony as the bow absorb his essence. His soul was burning, never ever to return or reborn. With their leader gone, the monster turned to fled but Firej stomped his foot and fire spread everywhere. The fire became a burning dragon chasing the monsters and burning them alive.

The campers were surprised. The greatest hero, Perseus Jackson was back but in a completely different way. He looks completely different that only some campers were able to recognize him! Instead of sea green eyes, his eyes were burning red with brown, green, and blue irises. No one said a word as Percy walked toward Chiron. They were stiff as statues. Chiron on the other hand was speechless. His favorite student was back. He had no words to describe how he felt right now. The problem is that his knees were buckled. They were unsteady and not stabilize due to the amount of power Percy was radiating.

Chiron did a surprising thing. He bowed to Percy. Every camper was stunned but quickly unfreezes and mimicked Chiron's actions. The only one standing still was Ronald.

"Ronald, bow to the second being. The Hidden Angel!" Chiron said alarmingly. He wasn't sure if Percy still has the same altitude or not.

"It is okay, Chiron. I understand. He is my former's life half- brother, right?" Percy asked kindly.

"Yeah, Punk. You're my chicken to be brother, ha? I have heard a lot about you but not that hiding over your chicken wings!" Some of Ronald's brave supporters stifled a laugh.

"Ronald, don't you know who he is?" Chiron asked Ron, wanting the teenage to understand that Percy can kill him whenever he wants.

"It's alright Chiron, it is not a big problem compare to the one we will be facing in the near future. A big war is coming." Percy said calmly.

"Aye, you snoopy head. You are telling us something we already knew. Thanks!" Ron said sarcastically.

"Shut up, _bro._ If you want to live, be a good boy. Chiron, it is not just a war against the primordial but Chaos, himself. He planned to corrupt earth and start a new generation of life." Chiron's eyes widened.

"My lord, Chaos is still alive? Why wouldn't he take earth the first place?" Chiron asked politely.

"First of all; call me Firej. Secondly, he did not fade as gods thought. He had been hiding for eons to gain enough strength after the last Encounter with Unknown's sword Cosmos. Lastly, let's go to Olympus, i have something to tell the Olympians."

Chiron nodded and directed the campers, "Campers! I will be going to Olympus, you all will continue whatever schedule you have. Clarisse you'll set up a team to guard Camp Half-blood and warn others if there is an attack! Am i clear?" The campers nodded and scattered in groups. Some whispered while other hushed one another.

A column of fire spread from Firej's body and crept toward Chiron. Chiron looked at it fearfully but Percy assured him that it will not harm him. Chiron seemed more relax and closed his eyes. The fire slowly escorted their bodies onto the throne room.

Nobody noticed Firej and Chiron just yet. Zeus and Apollo were discussing about girls on a beach in Los Angeles while Hera glared at them coldly. Dionysus was sitting on his throne drinking wine made from his new creation, the yellow grapes. (Taste like Fanta mixed with Coca-Cola and some kind of beer). Poseidon was having a staring contest with Athena, who stuck out her tongue at Poseidon in response. Ares was trying to get attention from Aphrodite, who ignored him because she was busy looking at her computer. It is a gift from Hephaestus to track down love couples. This gift made Aphrodite turned her back from Ares. Demeter was eating her cereal while talking to Hestia who tended the flames comfortably. Only Artemis paid Firej and Chiron attention.

"A-em! May i have your attention please?" Firej said unnervingly. Chiron shift uncomfortably on his spot. All arguments and discussions stopped.

"Who are you? How DARE YOU INTERUPT OUR MEETING?!" Zeus declared very red in the face.

"Yeah, yeah. I didn't mean to interrupt you _meating _which consisted of locking at girls' meaty ass with Apollo." Firej said sarcastically. The sarcasm turned Zeus into a purple tomato ready to explode.

"Who are you, i may ask?" Athena asked politely using her reputation as the wisdom goddess.

"I am Perseus Jackson, call me Percy for short." Firej replied back as politely as he could. The gods gasped while some turned red in anger.

"Don't you dare to impost my son! He is way too great to be compare to anyone!" Poseidon spat. The other gods nodded in agreement. At this pointer Firej asked, "How about this?" He put his hands on his temples and concentrated. A red fury pair of wings sprouted from his back while a burning armor surrounded his body. His eyes became dangerously red. The room temperature rose significantly. The gods stared at the wing-figure in feared. This man radiated more energy than the gods combined!

"Percy is nothing like that! You are far from Percy!" Poseidon shouted. Firej smiled and asked once again, "what about this?" He concentrated again and his formed turned slowly into a raven haired boy with sea green eyes. His messy hair hung loosely over his faced. The wings somehow vanished behind his back.

"I still do not believe you! You are a shape shifter so how could i possibly trust you?" Athena said this time.

"Ask Apollo, the god of truth. Am i lying?" Firej asked innocently. Apollo shrugged coolly, "He's right, dad." The gods looked awed struck as they recognized their hero who saved their thrones. Poseidon sobbed violently and rushed from his throne to hug his son. He cried and cried. His favorite son had returned and it is the best thing he had ever hoped for as a god. Firej hugged his father back feeling the connection between father and on even if Poseidon was not his true father. They stayed like that for-it feels like hours-until Zeus coughed loudly. They broke their embrace and Firej said, "I am sorry father. I have to tell you this and you have to believe me. No matter what happen, I will still be your son. The truth is...I am not your real son. I am son of the Unknown." Poseidon nodded sadly but partly happy that Percy still believed himself to be his son. The other gods 'eyes widen.

"You said; the Unknown, right? Aren't he supposed to be fade long time ago?" Athena asked curiously.

"Yes, the Unknown. I will tell you all the details but right now we have something to discuss. It is about the war we will be facing." Firej explained.

"Percy, we already know that we will face the titans!" Dionysus interrupted.

"Oh! Mr. D, you actually said my name correctly for the first time! Unfortunately, you said it correct when my name changed. Everyone! My new name now is Firej, The Last Hidden Angel of the Unknown." Again, the gods' eyes widen in fear. Zeus's eyes went crazy unlike the rest.

"Stop looking surprise please. Now, let go back to the topic. We are not only facing all the titan and primordial but also Chaos too. Again, stop looking shock! I have a plan and you all need to bring the roman to Camp Half-blood. We will train them as hard as we could until we have a powerful army as Chaos. Do it now. Hermes it's your job." Firej explained/ordered.

Hermes flashed out immediately. The other gods waited patiently for their role in the upcoming war. Ares, who quite gotten impatient asked, "So now what? Am i going to attack those titans' camp with my Ares Squad?" He grinned evilly.

"Now, I'll tell you my story and who i really am. The tale started when..."

**Now, that is the end of Chapter 8. Sorry it took me So long to update. Tell me what you think!**

** ( * * )**

** vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry, that i update late but here we go.**

**Apologize first if there are some grammar mistakes. Also, I DO NOT OWN the story or characters of Percy Jackson series. **

** Hidden Angel of the Unknown**

**Chapter 9 (Sinister)**

Deep in the dark lagoon of the planet, Raar, a powerful being stirred. It has wakened from its slumber. Its wounds were healed. It is looking for revenge and it had felt the presence of its enemy. Over the past few millennia, it have been hiding and gaining power. Now is the time that it can spread chaos again.

The lagoon shook violently and the walls collapsed everywhere. A powerful roar erupts from the creatures as the shockwaves demolished the planets around Raar.

Darkness took over the entire region of space. Silence...

_**Deep in Tartaurus**_

__Somewhere in tartaurus, a group of powerful beings including the primordial and the titans held a council meeting. __The group talked in harsh tone as if fearing something would do them harm. Fear was evident in their golden eyes.

"What happened?" Nyx asked.

"Krios faded-no not faded- absorbed is what i should say. I cannot feel his presence even in the void. A mighty-being is on the pathetic Olympians side." Ouranus replied.

"We have to get that one to join our side before Lord Chaos awakes." Erebus said. "He could be a tremendous help and we can defeat the Olympians faster."

"Don't underestimate those fools; they got Jackson over on their side. He was powerful than some of us I think." Kronos said.

"Just that he defeated you once means that we can beat us." Gaea smirked. Kronos went crimson.

"Shut that up! Don't worries about that Poseidon's spawn, i sense that he is somewhere above us- in Elysium, I think." Tartaurus yelled. Everyone faced lit up in the dark room. The war will be going to be easier that what they thought.

**Annabeth POV**

I can't believe it! Percy is back, i thought that he was dead! It amazed me of how much Percy has changed. Now, he is the all -powerful being in the universe. I am shocked to how he defeated Krios without trying at all. The campers were also stunned at his display of power. With his help only some campers were injured and there is no death at all! It seem strange, considered a lot of demigods died in a small battle in history. While we were shocked, Percy went to Olympus with Chiron to discuss some important matters. The Seven of the Prophecy and the rest of the camp were excited to talk to our resurrected friend.

Oh my god! I will have some time to apologize to Percy about what i have done to him.

**Nico POV**

Slash! Duck! Slash! Roll over! This is what i have been doing while Krios and his club attacked. I have some difficulties with some of the annoying hellhounds and empousies. When the camp appeared to be losing, a meteoroid struck in the middle of the battlefield. Well... not a meteor-but an angel? Yes, an Angel. His wings were fiery red and they were burning in a dramatic effect. I might as well mistake him to be Legolas from Lord of the Rings, due to the fact that he has red hair and red eyes. His armor glowed and radiates power beyond any other gods or titan. A cloak hung loses over his shoulder to his backside.

Everything is red fire to him except his eyes, which were mostly red but mixed with swirls of green, purple, blue, and brown irises. STOP THAT, NICO! I thought to myself. He could be an enemy! I was about to shadow travel to stop the mystery man, he absorbed Krios' essence. I stood there, transfixed. WHAT THE 'MY FATHER' IS THAT!

The winged-man finally spoke, "I am ... also known as Percy Jackson." I paled. Percy is backed but what in the hell are those cool powers?

Wow! I can't wait to talk to my cousin!

**Well, i decided to post this chapter shorter to readers. This chapter is short because i don't want you to wait too long for a chapter. I will update soon if i get 5 REVIEWS. The faster the reviews the faster the chapter will update. The chapters will be longer next time. **

Tell me what you think! Do you want a tragic ending or happy ending for Percy?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is on the way! Thanks you for the reviews and I appreciate them very much.**

**Here is chapter 10.**

** Hidden Angel of the Unknown**

**Chapter 10**

"... and that is my real story." Firej concluded. Every god was surprised to find out the history of the First Major Battle of Chaos. Athena found that story very interesting than the rest. She listened from the beginning to the end with 100 percent attention. Some of the other lazy Olympians also found that story interesting. They were used into believing that they were the only immortals remained from the beginning of time. Now that they knew that some powerful immortals were alive, they appeared to lose their snobbish attitude.

"Now that we finished your story, I have some question, Per- Firej: How come you be the second most powerful being on the Universe and not be able to defeat Chaos?" Athena, the wise, asked.

Firej answered, "First of all, I don't have enough power as i used to be, before my father wiped out my memories. Some powers are locked up until I found my true soul and love. Second, look at Chaos' allies. He got his sons, daughters, and the rest of the primordial and titans to fight for him."

"About your true love, am i the one?" Aphrodite asked, staring at Firej seductively.

"Urgh, no! I think not!" Firej quickly answered. He was trying very hard not to fall for Aphrodite's charmspeak.

"Considered our chance to win, how much do you think we can win this war?" Hermes asked, partly mocking Athena by sounding like a reporter. Athena growled angrily hearing the god of prankster ridiculed her knowledge.

"Um, I think our best chance is about 2 percent. 1 percent on me and the other on you guys with the demigods. Hopefully we can gain some titans or primordials that might support us. I will be trying to resurrect some faded gods like Pan, Selene, and others. Other than that, i think we should resurrect some of our dead heroes from ancient times to today." Firej said, while Hades nodded in agreement.

Usually, Hades would not allow any soul to leave his kingdom. But now, a serious problem was on deck and he had to do something even if he had to do something he holds a grudge against. The other gods, having no other choice, had to agree with Firej because it is the best plan in hand so far.

"What about the hunters of Artemis?" Apollo asked, fearing for his sister safety.

"On that matter i suggest that your group, Artemis, should stay at Camp Half-blood for some time. Try to avoid leaving camp because enemies might likely to attack you and hold some huntresses hostage. That will have a huge drawback to our side." Firej said looking at Artemis nervously.

Artemis growled, "Who do you think you are, _boy?_ Don't you think we can protect ourselves, huh?"

"No, not like that, milady but we have to. This is for your group's safety. Who knows what they will be doing to a group of hunters as hostage?" Firej reasoned.

"YOU MUTT! HO-"Artemis screamed.

"Enough Artemis, do what he said. It is the best for you." Zeus cut Artemis off. Artemis calmed down since she knew better than to argue with her father. Nevertheless, she looked pissed off.

"Any more matters to discuss?" Zeus asked the whole council.

"Yes, Lord Zeus; I think Lady Hestia can do us a favor." Perseus said looking over the goddess of hearth. "Lady Hestia can help us convince the minor gods to side with us while Chiron over here, can recruit nature spirits for our armies."

"Very well, Firej. Well... is that ok with you two?" Zeus asked Chiron and Hestia. Both nodded their heads. "Then, COUNSIL DISMISSED!" All the gods flashed away except Artemis. Hestia helped Chiron flashed to his destiny and leaving Firej and Artemis alone.

Artemis shrunk into human size and approached Firej, "I don't care what you are, boy, but don't get on my way or I'll turn you into a rabbit. Your kinds are disgusting and pompous." Firej remained calmed. Then he asked, "Is that all, my lady?"

"Artemis was completely red with anger. She flashed away angrily but not without the last word, pig.

"Well, that is why she got her title." Firej signed and vanished in a swirl of green flames.

**At Camp Half-blood**

Firej/Percy POV

"Well, that is why she got her title." I said and flashed myself to Camp Half-blood. I appeared over the beach and walked quietly along the shore. I was thinking about our chance in the war when i bumped into somebody. At that time, it is twilight and i did not recognize the person i ran into. I said sorry and then i look at the person's face. Oh! Nico!

"Hello, Nico. What's up?" I asked the guy. Nico crushed me into a hug before replied, "I'm fine, and how are you man? What happened? I thought you died! Where did you get that cool powers? Is that wings on your back? We-"

"Whoa! Nico, calmed down. You are shooting questions that i don't even have time to duck those bullets" I chuckled. "First of all; I'll explained everything to all of the campers tonight. Second, I am okay." Nico made a fake pout. I chuckled more loudly before playing with his hair. He glared at me playfully before kicking me in the butt.

"You'll pay for it Nicky (**yeah, this is supposed to tease Nik1627, too**)" I said teasingly knowing that Nico probably hate that nickname. For it seemed like years, I felt tired for the first time and walked to get some nap, dreaming for a certain goddess.

**That is it! Chapter 10. Hope you like it! Same rule, 5 REVIEWS, I'll update. Also, I'll have Percy get a happy ending but with some drama of love. **

** Thanks, **

** Deathar4U :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the late chapter. But here we go!**

** Hidden Angel of the Unknown**

**Chapter 11**

The camp was buzzing with excitement as they waited for the Hero of Olympus to approach the camp fire. The news campers that did not know Percy Jackson were also fidgeting with excitement to see the camp's legendary hero. The seven of the prophecy with other older campers that were Percy's friends were eager to reunite with their lost friend. Annabeth sat in her group of Athena's kids with nervous look on her face. She needed to apologize to Percy tonight. She wanted to make sure that she and Percy will at least be friends. Clarisse sat in the corner with her boyfriend Chris waiting patiently for her friend to show up. The Stoll brothers were pickpocketing other campers that were busy chatting to notice two Hermes' kids behind their backs. Katie Gardener at quietly with her cabin mates as the Apollo cabin sang some songs for fun. Everyone were busy with their own chores right now but all of them have the same expression on their face; excitement.

Chiron trotted from the big house over to the campfire. Chiron slammed his hooves so that campers can quite down. All sounds immediately ceased.

"Campers! Tonight is a great night to welcome our hero back. Welcome Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Bane of Kronos, Savior of Olympus, Retriever of the Lightning bolt , Slayer of Gaea, Bane of the Giant, Hidden Angel of the Unknown, Son of Chaos –" Chiron stopped to catch his breathe. A magnified voice echoed from beneath the Earth. It was a loud groan. Campers were terrified and some managed to drawl out their weapons. Then the voice said, **Oh... Come on, Chiron. Just Percy, Son of Poseidon or the Hidden one is fine. **Everyone relaxed but tense again as the saw a huge mound of earth approximately 6 feet 7 inches long and 1 ½ feet wide, rose from the soil. The mound began to form shape of a person. The back of the mound expanded into shapes of wings. Then, it lit up in bright red fire. Hands and legs were developed while the face became more human-like. Water rose in tendrils and wrapped around the figure. Then a gust of wind blew all the elements away revealing a cute and handsome face of Percy Jackson. The girls drooled at the sight while the guys look at Percy in jealousy.

A grin appeared over Percy face as he approached Chiron and bowed.

"No, my lord. You should not bow to me. I am the one who should bow to you." Chiron said.

Percy smiled and shook his head, "How come? You are my teacher. Why can't a student show respect to his teacher?" Chiron smiled and hugged Percy. The other campers were quite. Then Percy turned around with a fake menacing growl. The campers were shocked. They thought that they might do something bad to oppose Percy and they quickly paled. Finally, they understand. They were about to bow down when Percy smiled, "It is good to be back, everybody. What do you think you are doing right now? Don't want to give me a hug?" The crowd erupted into cheers as they crush Percy into a very big group hug.

Chiron smiled at the sight as he saw his campers united with their hero and share a great bond of friendship. He had to admit that this is his most beautiful night since being an immortal mentor over the millennia.

After Percy's reunion with his friend and his retold of his story, he started to make his announcement.

"Brothers and sisters, i have something important to tell you. Tomorrow, Roman Legionnaires will be camping at CHB for the upcoming war. This war isn't like the last war we had faced. Now we have to face a war with the father of primordial themselves. He is the all- powerful Chaos that overthrown our father years ago. With the rest of the primordial and titans on his side, we are doomed. In order to prevent that, we need to train as hard we could before they attack again. As you can see, monsters and their leaders had been blessed by Chaos, himself. They are much harder to kill and for us, the Olympians are going to bless all of you to upgrade your current power. Train over your limit. It starts tomorrow and be prepared for it. This is a war to protect the whole world as well as the whole galaxy. Even the Aphrodite team has to fight, understand?" The whole team groaned while some said, "It'll mess our make up!" Other members mumbled in agreement. Percy continued, "I am sorry but this war is too important just too mess around. We have to save our parents. You don't have to fight but try to help in a way or another. I will pick a special force called, OSA, to train for emergency backup. Otherwise, Hephaestus cabin needs to create more weapons for troops."

"What is OSA?" A kid asked, clearly confused.

"OSA is the Olympus Special Assassin. They will provide backup and support for troops during battles if the troops desperately need it. I will be picking from people who were the best at a specific skill and show endurance. Any more question?" I asked. No one raise their hand so Percy continued, "From now on, my name is Firej. Not Percy."

Every camper shifted uncomfortably because they were nervous to use his real name. Other tried to get use pronouncing or remembering his name.

"Campers, go back to your own cabin and prepare for tomorrow training! We have a big day tomorrow. I believe Perc-Firej will pick the OSA members tomorrow!" Every faced lit up by hearing the special force. They were eager to join the special team of assassins. They all scattered to their own cabins while Annabeth approached Firej.

As she was about to apologize, Percy held his hand up and said, "It is okay, Annabeth. We can still be friends. Best friends, if you like? What about sister?" Annabeth broke into a smile and hugged Percy.

"I prefer sister. Thank you for everything!" She replied. Percy smiled and said, "Go to sleep, sis. Have a good night when you can. A new war is on deck!"

Annabeth said goodbye and left to her cabins happily. At that time, the campfire was nearly empty except Nico, who stood near Chiron smiling at Percy.

"Good reunion, bro?" Nico smirked. Firej smack Nico's arm playfully. Then he said goodbye and transported himself to the Poseidon's cabin. He lies on the bed and quickly fell into the realm of Morpheus.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The sound of the harpies chirping (**Yeah, I know: Harpies chirping?!**) filled the morning air. Firej stirred from his dreamless sleep. A yawn escaped his throat as he got up sleepily. It has been many years since he slept peacefully a he had last night. Since being a demigod for 18 years, he never got enough peaceful sleeps due to war and other nightmares.

After he got dressed, he approached the Arena, where all demigods were training. He walked in the middle of the field and stomped his foot. A huge rock popped up and he stepped on top, making sure he can see over the crowd.

"Everyone, gather up!" The demigods lined up in each of the cabins noisily. Firej stomped his foot again and all the noise died down. The ocean breeze swept among the crowd calming the anxious demigods. The tree danced in the winds while the clouds rolled across the sky. Everything was peaceful and quiet until a faint sound was heard from the distance. The sounds of troops marching over the west side of the camp.

Firej then said, "The romans are coming! Show your best behavior. We are going to train together. When they arrived, I will tell all of you the plan for the trainings!" About half an hour later, romans' twelve legionnaires finished arranging themselves in the field. From the group came Reyna, who was surprised to find Percy was still alive! She just heard from some campers 2 or 3 days ago that Percy was dead. What surprised her most was Percy's appearance. With his eyes' colors, he looked kind of creepy. With his wings, he became an angel of death. His clearly defined face attracted Reyna the most. The romans were surprised as much as Reyna too.

With both camps settled, Firej said, "As we all knew, we are going to war against not just titans and primordial but with Chaos himself. Romans need to divide a group of about 300 demigods for phalanx. A second group came from the Greek random fighters lead by a chosen general. The third group will be long range weapon group which consisted of cannons, bows, and others. This group will we divide into the left flank and right flank. The Hinters of Artemis and Apollo children will make up group 3. Hephaestus cabin will forge those weapons for troops but they will join the third group as well. The fourth group will be the Demeter children. These groups will protect others if monster break through the phalanx. Our air force will be Pegasus riders and eagle riders. They will fly overhead and help fight the monsters on the battle field below. Another group will be the Chivalry Group consisted of horse- back fighters. Last group of demigods are the OSA. These groups will be train with me on their specific powers. Chiron will help train the other groups as well as Lady Artemis. Group one will be led by Reyna. Group two led by Clarisse. You may pick two general for your flanks. Group three will be led by Will Solace, a resurrect hero from another group. Group 4 will be led by Silena, another resurrect hero. The Chivalry Group will be led by Hazel.

Lord Hades will resurrect another elite team of dead heroes like Achilles and Theseus. Grover will lead the nature spirits while Chiron will lead his group of centaurs. Don't worry! We will be facing hardships and loses but we have to endure. We still had hope because some titans and minor gods will aide us. Now let gets to the OSA members. They are;

Jason Grace

Nico de Angelo

Thalia Grace

Annabeth Chase

Katie Gardener

Leo Valdez

Frank Zang

Grace from Camp Jupiter

These will train with me for today. Are we all clear?"

The demigods cheered in response. Others are not so happy because they did not get on the group they like. In the excitement of the demigods, little did they know that today was quite too peaceful and smoothly. Ron and his supporters are planning something cunningly in the mist of the fake corporation they acted.

**This is Chapter 11. Hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think about my battle plan. Good or bad? Sorry is some names i misspelled because I don't how to. **

**Because i got 5 reviews so fast and i also have to update too fast to write the chapters, I will raise the reviews to 20 REVIEWS for this chapter to give me more time.**

**Thanks,**

** Daethar4U :-)**


End file.
